Inferno of Love
by demon moonlight godess
Summary: The War has just ended and the gaang are the onlu ones who can see there is alot to do still, Basicly a one shot about their lives not all the same , and how love is i,portant Slight Zutara at the end, PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE ENJOY


_Inferno of Love_

_Author::: Me_

**A/N::: Hi everyone :D This is another one shot. Really it's just about everything the gang has gone through. The war is over and they don't know what to do. Please enjoy and pleaseeeeeee leave a review with your opinion, it's really all an author can get. Thank You. (Read a/n at the end, very important)**

For any other person excluding the Fire Nation, the day that the Fire Lord, the reason for the war, was finally brought down would be a day of celebration, a day of rejoicing, a day that people could finally look towards the future with open hearts. And for almost everyone, it was. But alas, for a few it wasn't. For the mighty Avatar Aang and his friends Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Toph, it was a day to look at the future in dismay.

Yes, the century old war was over.

The war between the four Nations; The Earth Kingdom, home to the steady earth benders who could command the earth under them, the Air Nomads, home of the air benders up in the skies who controlled the air all around them, the water tribe, home of the fluid water benders who moved the water with ease, and the Fire Nation, home of the ruthless but passionate Nation filled with strong fire benders who wanted control over the world.

The war that had cost so many innocent lives.

The war that left thousands to grieve over loved ones they would never see again.

The war that destroyed harmony and balance.

To the heroes of the war, the reason the war was over, there was still so much to do.

Zuko and Aang had managed to kill the Fire Lord but that was such a small step in their eyes, contrary to the rest of the world.

Yes, without that step the world would never restore balance, but they had such a long way to go.

The Fire Lord was dead, but his billion followers were not.

Aang had declared the war over but there were many protests, aka people who _praised_ the fire lord.

And Zuko now was Fire Lord, for he was the rightful hair to the throne.

He was not proud of it but Fire Lord Ozai _was_ his father and now Zuko had the responsibility of mending a ruthless nation who wanted power over everyone and everything else.

***************

Zuko was one of the few fire benders who were against his own Nation.

At thirteen he attended a war meeting and had spoken out against a horrible war plan that would have left thousands dead.

He had to be punished according to his father the Fire Lord.

He was challenged to an Agni Kai, a fire bending duel.

When he turned around in the arena and saw it was his father he had to fight, and possibly kill, he kneeled to the ground and begged for mercy.

How could he fight his own father?

That would have made him heart less like the rest of his Nation.

When he backed down his father saw weakness.

In response The Fire Lord used his fire power and burned the side of his face, including Zuko's eye.

He was scarred for ever, not just physically but emotionally.

Then Zuko was banished.

Zuko then saw the Fire Nation like the rest of the world; heartless, cold, ruthless.

So he gladly turned against his father and country.

He joined the Avatar, who was the only one who could learn all four elements and stop the war.

He taught Aang fire bending and had gotten really close to the rest of the guys in the gang.

Now after six years Zuko was 19 and had seen enough of the war to last a million life times.

He carried the burdens of a broken person but continued living everyday.

He had such a messed up family. His father Ozai had killed his wife, Zuko's mother, because she had defended Zuko. Her name was Ursa and she had been one of the few people who had actually cared about Zuko. After her death Zuko had never been the same. Zuko's aunt had died of child birth. Her son Lu Tenant, Zuko's cousin had died at the great battle of Ba Sing Ce. His grandfather Kuzon had been an assassin and had tried to kill Zuko many times. And then there was Zuko's crazy powerful sister Azula.

Being able to bend blue fire and control lightning Azula had always been the favorite child in Ozai's eyes.

After Zuko had betrayed his country and joined Aang, Azula had tired to capture both Zuko and the mighty Avatar.

Azula had also assassinated her and Zuko's uncle.

Zuko's uncle, The Dragon of The West, The once Great General Iroh, had loved Zuko and when he died Zuko had tried to kill himself, only to have Katara, another member of the hero's group, stop him. His pride would never let himself admit it but he would probably be lost with out the caring water benders help. He had seen too much at such an early age.

*******************

The same could be said for the rest of the heroes.

Toph had seen a lot of unfairness in her 16 years of life.

And that was saying something for someone who was blind.

But Toph had no problem getting around, or fighting and killing Fire Nation Soldiers.

Toph 'saw' through her earth bending.

Coming from the Earth Kingdom she had become a master Earth bender at the age of nine.

Even though she came from the richest family in the entire western and Northern hemisphere she had had a bitter, troublesome, and wearing childhood.

Her parents had never understood her.

They thought she was fragile and weak because she was blind.

But Toph was probably tougher then many of the big ripped soldiers in the armies.

Like the rest of her friends she could take a hit and keep fighting.

When she ran away to a cave when she was about six she learned that she could feel vibrations in the earth with her earth bending.

No one else alive was able to do that.

Toph could not see colors but she could feel everything around her.

Even the tiny ant that Momo, the avatar's lemur was currently trying to catch.

Toph had joined Aang when she was ten and had taught the Avatar earth bending, and what and extrodonary experience it was.

*****************

Suki had also been though a lot of unfairness in her life.

She came from Kyoshi Island, an Earth Kingdom island.

Suki was not a bender but she could still fight.

She was skilled in the arts of martial combat and had the heart of a warrior.

She had lost both her parents when she was two to the Fire Nation.

Then when she was fourteen the Fire Nation came to attack again, but Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Toph had come to rescue her people.

After that the small gang had stayed in the island a while longer.

During that time Sokka had fallen for Suki.

He asked her to come with them in their journey. She agreed and the gang welcomed their new family member.

******************

Sokka was from the Southern Water Tribe but he had no water bending abilities.

So at a young age he started to train to become a soldier.

And he had accomplished his goal.

He and his sister Katara, who contrary to her brother was a master water bender and had taught the avatar water bending, had lost their mother when Fire Nation ships invaded the South Pole.

Sokka was only seven at the time but had been able to help his people defend there land, which was all ice and water.

Contrary to her brother Katara had been ordered by her father Hakoda to return to her tent.

When she got there she saw a man standing over her mother with fire in his hand.

She was only six at the time but even after 12 years she could still remember every detail.

Her mother, Kyra, still barely alive had told Katara to run to her father.

Katara ran as fast as her feet could take her, which was pretty fast for a six year old, and finally found her father.

As soon as Hakoda saw her face he knew something was wrong and raced back to the tent. But when he got there the man was gone, and so was Kyra.

But Katara's and Sokka's hardship and misfortune had not come to an end.

Four years later Hakoda and all the other men in the Tribe had to leave to fight in the war.

Sokka had wanted to go but his father said he had to stay and protect Katara and the tribe, who were not able to defend themselves.

The only family member they had left was their grandmother.

Two years later while the siblings were out fishing for food they came across a giant ice berg.

There seemed to be a person frozen inside.

Katara used her water bending powers to crack the ice berg open, and out came the mighty avatar that had disappeared 100 years ago.

His name was Aang, and he was the last air bender in the world.

*****************

Aang had been frozen in that ice berg for 100 long years.

It had all started 100 years previously in the Southern air Temple.

Aang had been playing pie sho with his master Monk Giatso when one of the other monks came in and told Giatso that Aang should be training and practicing his air bending, not playing games.

The monk said Aang needed another teacher but Giatso said no.

The next week Aang had been playing a game with the other monk little boys when Giatso told him that the head monks wanted to talk to him.

When he got to where they would be meeting one of the head monks told Aang that he was the new Avatar, because the Avatar before Aang, Avatar Roku, had died.

The monk explained to Aang all about the Avatar.

The monk had said, "Every time the Avatar dies he is reborn into the next nation, it's the cycle. Avatar Roku who was Fire Nation died 12 years ago, and even though you do not remember he was reborn into this Temple as an air Nomad, his name is Aang. Aang you are the next Avatar. And you will have to go to the Northern Air Temple to finish your training."

Aang did not know what to think.

He had heard stories about the Avatar and he did not want to have that much responsibility.

When he left the room he had this strange feeling that the monks were not done talking.

He snuck back and hid behind the curtains.

He heard a monk say, "Why did you tell him Mako? You know he has to be 17 to find out."

Mako said, "Yes but he needed to know because there is a war coming, and it's not going to be pretty."

After Aang heard that he ran to his room.

It wasn't the fact that he was the Avatar that frightened him; it was that fact that he would have to leave Giatso.

Aang had grown very fond of him and he was mad that the other monks had just decided his whole future.

Aang had gotten very angry so he decided to run away.

He left a note for Giatso and was out the door. He took his glider and his tan ton flying bison named Appa.

While they were flying they got caught in a terrible and dangerous storm.

The wind was too much and they were thrown into the ocean.

They would have died but Aang used his Avatar powers, which he really did not use, and froze them in a giant ice berg so they would not die.

100 years later Aang awoke in the arms of two siblings from the Southern Water Tribe; Katara and Sokka. Then the journey to stop the 100 year old war had begun.

********************

So now the small family sat side by side thinking about how lucky they were to have one another. They were all thinking about the pervious battle they had managed to survive.

Toph, Sokka, and Suki had stopped the fleet of gigantic Fire Nation air hovers from burning the great city of Ba Sing Ce to a crisp.

Katara alone had been able to stop the Fire Nation Army, something thousands of men and thousands of armies had failed to do. She had been able to do it because Zuko had used an old ritual to give Katara part of his power and when she combined Fire and Water she was unstoppable, and she had Zuko to thank for that.

Zuko and Aang had killed Ozai. Then Aang went to meet up with Toph, Suki, and Sokka. Zuko had gone to find Katara.

*********

He would never forget how worried he had been as he ran through the streets of the Fire Nation looking for her.

When he finally found her they decided to go find the others, but they were interrupted by Azula.

Zuko, who wanted so much to see her suffer, challenged her to an Agni Kai.

She agreed and the next thing any one knew they were fighting, a brother and sister, both fighting to kill. I

n the middle of the Agni Kai Azula saw Zuko was wining so of course she had to do something heartless.

She summoned her lighting but she did not direct it at Zuko, for she was painfully aware that he could redirect it and kill her.

So instead she aimed it at the water bender who was watching from the side lines, knowing she could not stop it.

Zuko predicted this and, knowing that it could kill him, jumped in front of her. But he was not able to stop the lighting and it hit his chest and he fell to the floor.

****************

Katara would never forget how her heart had skipped a couple of beats when she saw Zuko fall. She summoned the power that Zuko had given her and killed Azula. Then she had run to Zuko. She had been able to heal him but he was in immense pain.

*******************

So now Zuko sat on the floor leaning against the wall of the Fire Nation Palace and Katara sat beside him, her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Aang spoke up, "Guys, um...I just wanted to let you know that I am very grateful for everything you guys have done to help me. There is no doubt in my mind that with out you guys I would not have been able to complete my mission. But there still is a lot to do. Ozai is dead but we still have to somehow unite all the Nations. I already started to work on that. As we speak water Tribe Maiden named Kendra is being married to Earth General Lee. That means that a constitution has been signed by the two Nations. They are united and happy; especially because it was not an arranged marriage. Kendra and Lee had fallen in love along a long time but of course were not able to be together because of the war. And to my surprise, right after Ozai fell a Fire Nation General…I forgot his name…declared his undying love for this lady from the Earth Kingdom. A few hours ago Zuko and I were trying to find a way to get them together. Oh, and this was all Zuko's idea, we…actually he, figured out that love is more powerful than any thing right now."

At those words Katara's stomach turned. Thinking about love made tears threaten to fall from her eyes, and before anyone could stop her she got up and ran. Then, to everyone's surprise, especially Sokka's, Zuko got up and ran after her.

Zuko caught a glimpse of blue which he hoped was Katara and ran faster, ignoring the pain in his chest that threatened to kill him.

**A/N:::: thanks for reading, now if anyone wants me to continue I will, just tell me in your review:D thank you.**

**Now…… REVIEW. Please???**

**Come on, you know you want to, **

**Just two min. of your time, even flames are welcome…..**

**Press the button please!!!!!! **


End file.
